Internal Imprisonment: Dewdrops and Kisses
by TheAmberSapphire
Summary: Two privileged best friends with dark pasts and thrown into the world of their favorite Anime, Naruto! Between training to become ninjas, finding romance and overcoming the struggles of being a teenager in the ninja world, they must also uncover who they really are and the true power within. OCxGaara & OCxKakashi
1. The desperate wish

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction**, **I am open to constructive criticism, but please don't hate for the sake of hating :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Naruto series characters, please support the original manga/anime . I own my OC's: Iridessa, Corianna, Kai-kun and Kenji-sensei.**

**Beta Writer: SilverGoldsun - .Day**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

Corianna woke up at around 9 am, the light pouring over her face as the maid drew back her curtains. She blinked multiple times as her eyes adjusted to the light, as she kicked off her baby pink cashmere blankets. She sat up wearily and gazed upon her castle-like themed room, decorated with gold engravings in the walls and marble flooring, not to mention the antique furniture. "Good morning Ma'am," the head maid began, "Would you like me to run your bath?" Corianna nodded in reply and the maid scurried off to the bathroom. She then heard her iPhone buzzing on the bedside table next to her. She quickly opened the new text and grinned when she saw who it was from. The message read "Are you ready for today? – Iridessa" Corianna grinned at the message she had received from her best and only true friend, because this would be her last taste of freedom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iridessa had just finished getting ready and was admiring herself in her diamond studded body length mirror. Her hair was pitch black with thick purple and electric blue streaks. She also had teased her long hair and layered it in a way that framed her face perfectly, with her side bangs covering her right eye. She had put on shimmering black eye shadow and black eyeliner that winged out in the corner. Some people had teased her that she looked like a raccoon, which is why she stopped talking to people, well except Corianna. She had put on a few layers of mascara, and a red tinted lip stick. She then fixed her black leather corset top and tightened the purple lace strings that held the sides tightly and was cropped just above her belly button. Her black and purple tutu skirt sat lowly on her hips, and cut of mid-thigh, exposing her purple and black mesh leggings. She then adjusted her converse high heels, a gift from her sister. If she should even call her a sister. They weren't even related, Iridessa had been adopted into the infamous and powerful Lanmiriel family, simply because adoption a child at the time was good for publicity. Pushing the thought aside, she then checked the time on her iPhone, 11:54 am. She then walked out of her lavish room and out into the hallway. Her family's maids were busy vacuuming and polishing the expensive interior. She then made her way down the grand staircase and outside where her limo was waiting. She couldn't wait to spend her last day of freedom with her best and true friend, Corianna, on what would be her last day of freedom as well.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Corianna had gotten there early, but decided to wait in the limo for her friend to arrive. She knew that as the sole heir of the rich and influential Sparrow family that the moment she left the safety of the limo the paparazzi would swarm her, engulfing her in a sea of flashing cameras. She pulled out a mirror from her flower patterned designer purse and fixed her long bleach blonde hair that was dead straight and fell on her waist. She tucked her side bangs behind her left ear and adjusted the cream bow headband on top of her head. She then fixed her light blue eye shadow and Black winged eye liner. She then dabbed white eye shadow in the corner of her eyes and stuck her false upper and lower eye lashed on and finished off her makeup with baby pink lip gloss. Her multi-colored expensive floral print dress was strapless and arched in a deep V, showing off her large cleavage, and cut off mid-thigh, flashing her spray tanned skin, her designer leather belt accentuating her curves. She then admired the beige colored designer high heels she was wearing and flicked off a speck of dirt from the tip. Truth be told, Corianna though it was a waste of time to get this dolled up, she would rather be in sweatpants and a loose T-shirt, with her hair tied up and no makeup. But her mother's words repeated in her head "_You are our only child, and I will not have you embarrass us. We love you, and we want the public to love you too. So even if you feel bad, make sure you look like a million dollars..."_ Corianna sat staring out the window with a blank expression, that is, until she saw a familiar black limo pull up a couple yards from her white limo, finally, her best friend was here.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As if on cue, both Iridessa and Corianna swung the Limo doors open simultaneously and grinned madly at each other. It had been months since the two of them had hung out like this, no surprise with all the preparations going on. The two best friends ran up to each other and embraced each other in a hug, both of them whispering how much they missed the other one. Although, they knew they weren't truly alone, since both of them were in Chinatown their families had sent along three body guards for them each, since downtown Toronto wasn't a place their parents trusted. The two girls didn't seem to care, and started to walk down the street with their arms linked and body guards in tow. It didn't take them long to realize the public taking out their cell phones and snapping pictures of the two infamous ladies and the strolled by. Corianna noticed that Iridessa was getting uncomfortable by all the attention, and quickly pulled her into a decent looking Chinese restaurant. Once the waiter had stopped gawking at the two beautiful ladies and fetched them a table, Corianna pulled out a small box from inside her purse and handed it to Iridessa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iridessa took the small box carefully in her hand. "What's this?" She questioned. She wasn't used to receiving presents, since her adoptive parents only cared about her in public. "Just open it," Corianna smiled "It's just a little something that I thought you'd like for your birthday, because… You know..." Corianna's smile dimmed, "Everything's going to change next week." Iridessa opened the white box and saw inside an earring shaped like a dragon. It was made out of expensive silver, and its wings and tail were made out of a series of interlocking chains and swayed slightly with the movement. Its eyes were small rubies, Iridessa's favorite gem. She could feel a smile spread across her lips, she loved the present, and with that she fixed it to her left ear. "Thank you so much Corianna, I love it!" Iridessa exclaimed. Corianna smiled in return and sipped her tea. "So, are you okay with…the situation?" Corianna asked fiddling nervously with the diamond encrusted engagement ring on her left ring finger. "You mean…"Iridessa started, looking nervously at her own engagement ring, "…about us marrying those guys next week?" She finished looking her friend in the eye. She could tell that Corianna hated everything about this just as much as she did, although Corianna did a great job at hiding it. But what Iridessa hated most about it was that both she and Corianna could do nothing to stop it. Since both her family and Corianna's were close, they had agreed on a joint wedding, the grooms being two brothers of a rich and noble European family. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with the brothers, except that they were far older than the two girls, but it was that both Iridessa and Corianna didn't know the boys. That and the wedding were to take place on Corianna and Iridessa's 14th birthday, which was in a week. Corianna simply nodded, looking down at her tea, a blank and unreadable expression plaguing her face. "I hate it. You know I do. But we have to do what our family wants right? I mean…it's not like we can just transport to some other universe." Just then the waiter brought their meals to the table, and Corianna's expression suddenly brightened into a smile, even though she was faking it. Then then ate quietly, paid the bill and headed for the market place.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two girls walked in and out of the many stores and booths that littered Chinatown, both of them laughing and talking about things they though were amusing. They were enjoying the smells of commoner food and perfume, the smell of the traffic of the ever growing city, and the normality of the people around them. Even though the two girls stuck out like a sore thumb, partially because of the body guards, this would be as close as normal as they would get. As they passed one store something caught Corianna's eye, she tugged on Iridessa's arm and lead her into the store. It was an anime store, filled with figurines and manga, anime of all kinds as well as accessories. Both girls squealed in delight, as both of them were secretly huge anime nerds, to put it bluntly. After about an half and hour rummaging through the store, Iridessa found a strange looking book with the symbol of the hidden leaf engraved on the cover. She called over Corianna to look at the seemingly random and blank book. They both exchanged mischievous grins and opened the book, only to be surprised by a note left in the cover that read 'Write your name on the page and your wish will be granted'. Both girls giggled at the random note, as anyone would think it was a joke. Acting on impulse, Corianna grabbed the closest pen and scribbled her full name onto the blank page. She then gave Iridessa the pen and she did likewise. Both girls then stood there in the middle of the store, with the only sound of some anime music and people talking in the background.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Corianna looked at Iridessa who was still holding the book. She couldn't help but feel a slight sense of disappointment when something didn't happen. She could tell that Iridessa felt the same way. "Ah well, we didn't expect anything to happen right? Come on, let's go..." Corianna turned to walk away as Iridessa set the book back down on the shelf. Suddenly she heard Corianna's footsteps back up closer to her. "Hey, is it me or did it just get really quiet in here?" Corianna asked a hint on concern in her voice. Iridessa then noticed that the lively store had become eerily quiet witch made her feel uneasy. Suddenly she felt the floor rumble beneath her feet. "What the..?" Corianna exclaimed. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently, causing both girls to fall to their knees. Suddenly the store caved in on them and they were plunged into a seemingly endless darkness.


	2. A new beginning

**Authors note: Here's chapter two! Things are just getting started mwhahah :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Naruto series characters, please support the original manga/anime . I own my OC's: Iridessa, Corianna, Kai-kun and Ibiki-sensei.**

**Beta Writer: SilverGoldsun - .Day**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Corianna didn't know what had just happened, her first thought was that there was a freak accident and she was dead, although she quickly figured that wasn't the case, as Iridessa was floating next to her in this black abyss. She tried to call out to her friend, although no sound was audible from her mouth. Suddenly both girls glanced downward to where a white light was fast approaching them and they were both thrust into the light.

Corianna's eyes flickered open ever so slightly and she saw Iridessa lying next to her. She tried to move her arm to reach out for her friend, but her body felt like it weighed a billion pounds. Suddenly she heard frantic shouts and three boys around their age came rushing towards them. She remembered thinking that they were dressed almost like the characters from the popular Naruto series, but then she blacked out letting the darkness envelope her every sense.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iridessa awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the _beep beep_ of and heart monitor. She slowly raised her right hand to her head as she had a splitting headache. She groaned and took in her surroundings. To her surprise, she was in a hospital bed. The room was a typical white hospital room, with machines hooked up to her arms and breathing mask across her face. She notices bandages running up her arms. _"What on earth happened?" _She thought to herself. She then glanced over to the bed next to hers. Her eyes widened in shock. There lying still was Corianna, bandages covering her arms and part of her face, tubes plugged into her skin and a breathing masked strapped to her face. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of memories_. "The wedding…the anime store…that book…then…"_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the door softly opened and in walked none other than the infamous Kakashi Hatake.

Iridessa was stunned to say the least. Kakashi was her all-time favourite character in the Naruto series, and here he was, for real, right in front of her. He was tall and well built, his defined features covered up snugly by his deep blue mask. His striking silvery-white hair was spiked up in its usual way, and his single visible eye was busy reading the romance book he held in his hand. Iridessa could feel a blush creep up onto her cheeks. He then glanced up from his book and looked her directly in the eyes. She felt her cheeks become hot as he sat down casually in a chair next to her bed. He spoke softly "Hello, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I'm glad to see you're awake. Do you mind me asking what your name is?" His voice echoed in Iridessa's ears and she felt her heart rate pick up. _"Dammit Iridessa play it cool…"_ she told herself mentally. "Um…I'm...Iridessa Lanmiriel" She spoke clumsily while looking at Kakashi's flawless face. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked her politely an unseen smile formed on his masked lips. "I…uh…we…" Iridessa began but couldn't finish because of a throbbing pain in her head distracted her. She winced in pain but then calmed down and leant back into the pillow.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi could tell that she was still in pain, no wonder she was from falling from the sky. It was a miracle that Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba had found them right away and brought them both to the hospital. Kakashi still couldn't figure out who they were. They had no markings to identify them with a village, and their clothes were strange. He decided to keep his questions until later, when both girls had fully recovered. He then walked over to Iridessa and gently put his hand on her forehead. "Your temperature's quite high, you should sleep now." He then turned and walked out of the hospital room. When he was out of Iridessa's sight he paused at put his hand on his chin in an inquisitive way. He wanted to know who these girls were and why did he feel…something about that Iridessa girl? He then quickly regained his composure and continued to walk out of the hospital.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Corianna and Iridessa awoke simultaneously in the hospital, both blinking furiously to get used to the light. Corianna then pushed herself up into a seated position and looked around at her surroundings. Iridessa did the same, although she remembered where she was. As if he'd been expecting it, Kakashi waltzed into the room reading what appeared to be, yet again, another romance book. He tucked the book away when he saw the two girls staring blankly at him, both of them sitting up and looking much healthier.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Good afternoon, my name is Kakashi Hatake. The two of you have just been in a coma the last two weeks, although I am glad that you are awake." Corianna registered what he was saying, but her eyes didn't seem to acknowledge that she was talking to Kakashi. She then reached into her purse that was lying on the floor and pulled out her health card. "Here…" She said drowsiness present in her voice, "This should take care of my hospital bill." Kakashi wandered over to her and took the little green health card. He puzzled it for a couple minutes and let out a chuckle. "It's okay, you won't be charged for your hospital bill…and quite frankly I don't know what that cards it." Before Corianna could retaliate the door was kicked down and a short boy with a bright orange jumpsuit, spiky yellow hair and a really loud voice exclaimed, "ARE THEY AWAKE KAKASHI-SENSEI?! I WANT TO SEE THEM!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two girls exchanged puzzled looks, first a Kakashi, now a Naruto? They couldn't make sense of the situation. It was as if…they had been sucked into another dimension. They both then turned to face Naruto, Corianna grinned pleasantly and softly said "Hello, my name's Corianna." Suddenly the hyperactive ninja looked dumbfounded and his face turned red. He suddenly looked nervous and started to stutter, which was normal when a boy meets and insanely beautiful girl. Just then another boy entered the room, which both Iridessa and Corianna recognized and the handsome and mysterious Sasuke Uchiha. Iridessa's cheeks shone pink as the attractive male glanced over at her, then at Corianna. He greeted them with a simple 'hello'. Trailing not too far behind him, to both Corianna and Iridessa's dismay, was the pink haired Sakura Haruno. Both Iridessa and Corianna didn't like her character when they watched the show back on their world, and they weren't too thrilled with her being there. She acted all bubbly and greeted them politely, but both girls could tell that Sakura was also cautious around them. "Okay then," Kakashi started whilst closing his book, "Let's gives you girls a tour of Konohagakure."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi, as well as the rest of team seven helped Iridessa and Corianna out of the hospital and into the busy streets of Konohagakure. Corianna, remembering her mother's rules, stood up straight, and even though it pained her to do so, she walked without support from one of the fellow members. Her mother had always told her to make sure she looked like a million dollars, even if she felt absolutely horrible. Iridessa however, had hurt her leg worse than Corianna, and was leaning on Sasuke for support, to which to young Uchiha didn't complain. Kakashi lead them around town, earning very puzzled looks from the residents of Konohagakure, since both Corianna and Iridessa looked very out of place. With every stair or murmured Corianna simple smiled, flashing her perfectly white teeth and continued walking. Iridessa however, ducked her head to avoid the stares; she hated it when people looked at her like that. Finally, Kakashi stopped in front of an apartment complex and handed Iridessa and Corianna a key. "The Hokage has reserved the third floor apartment for the both of you to use, it's fully furnished so I think you'll find it quite comfortable." Both girls just looked at each other and nodded. "Very well, then, I will leave you here to rest. Meet me outside here at noon tomorrow, we have important things to talk about…" and in a poof of smoke, Kakashi disappeared. Iridessa unhooked her arm from around Sasuke's shoulder and shuffled toward the stairwell of the apartment complex. "Thank you for bringing us here." Corianna said politely smiling her sweet smile. The three ninjas nodded in reply, and Naruto was noticeably blushing. Corianna then turned and followed Iridessa up the stairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iridessa opened the door to the apartment. It was average sized, two bedrooms with desks, closet and a bed each, and a kitchen, a living room with a television, and small dining room and a bathroom. It was a large downgrade from what both of them were used to but it would serve its purpose. The best thing that Iridessa noted about the apartment was its view. At the back of the kitchen, there was a door that led out to a balcony and from there you could see most of the village. They both kicked off their shoes and dumped their bags. Iridessa wobbled over to the deep red couch and slumped down on it. Corianna then walked over to the balcony doors and opened them, her bleach blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Corianna…" Iridessa began, adjusting herself into a comfy position, "Is this…real?" She heard her friend let out a deep sight as she stood, arms folded, and gazing out over the city. The sun was setting behind the village walls, casting playful shadows inside the apartment. "I suppose…it is," Corianna replied, "But, this is what we wanted right? No more marriage, no more tutors, no more parents!" Iridessa could hear the excitement rise in her friend's voice. "Yeah!" Iridessa chucked "This is pretty awesome…" She then smiled as she remembered, "Oh and, happy belated birthday." Corianna turned and smiled back at Iridessa, "Happy belated birthday to you too."


	3. Flashback

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Naruto series characters, please support the original manga/anime . I own my OC's: Iridessa, Corianna, Kai-kun and Ibiki-sensei.**

**Beta Writer: SilverGoldsun - .Day**

**Chapter 3 here we go! Some sections of this chapter are a little bulky but just read it, it's worth it :) Enjoy! And leave feedback just no hate please ^^ **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was almost noon and both girls knew Kakashi would be there soon. Luckily, both of them had come prepared and brought a spare change of clothes. Although they weren't sure what they would do after that day, because any elite woman knows you can never wear the same outfit twice in a week…or more like a year. Corianna strutted up to the full length mirror and gently applied red eye shadow across her lids. Then she put on her black winged eyeliner and false eye lashes. She then put on a shimmery baby pink gloss and put her hair in a loose side braid. She was wearing a floral mesh crop top that stopped just above her waist, showing of her belly button piercing. She was also wearing designer denim shorts and was needless to say, very short. She didn't often like showing this much skin, but she grabbed the nearest clothes and shoved them in her bag on her way out the door when she was on her way to meet Iridessa. She then slipped on her nude coloured heels and waited impatiently at the door for her friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Iridessa! Hurry up!" Iridessa heard Corianna calling her and replied with a "Yeah I know!" She looked at herself in the mirror and contemplated weather she even wanted to be seen in public. Her teased hair fell over her shoulders, covering them. Her thick black eyeliner and eye shadow darkened her eyes, and her usual red lips stuck out like a stain on a white sheet. She wore a fitted black dress with ruffles and the bottom, fishnet gloves, fishnet tights and of course her converse heels. Even though she looked nice, she felt horrible. _"It's their fault…why did they have to say such mean things. They're supposto be my parents…now I feel judged everywhere…" _just as she turned to head out of her room she noticed the dragon earring on the desk. She then slipped it onto her ear and jogged out to meet her friend.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The two girls had been standing around outside the apartment waiting for Kakashi for a solid 20 minutes. Corianna was tapping her foot out of irritation and Iridessa was kneeling on the ground as her legs were getting sore from standing. "Where the hell is he?!" Corianna exclaimed angrily. That was the thing about Corianna, she looks nice and acts sweet, but she has a bad temper. "I don't know." Iridessa replied truthfully. She did remember, however, in the show Kakashi always showed up late. Just then, the white haired jounin casually walked up to the apartment complex with an apologetic look on his face. "Where the hell have you been?! We've been waiting out here for goddamn twenty minutes!" Corianna practically yelled at him. Kakashi was taken aback a bit by this, he didn't expect this behaviour from the seemingly innocent girl. "I was reading a book, and I just couldn't put it down. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. " His voice said apologetically. Corianna then smiled and glanced at Iridessa noticing the pink blush on her cheeks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few minutes later they arrived at the Leaf Village shinobi academy. The playground was quiet as classes were already underway. Kakashi led them inside and through the small hallways. He then told them to wait outside as he slipped inside a classroom. Both girls looked at each other, a small smile playing at their lips. They could tell that they were both thinking the same thing: '_Were actually going to become ninjas!' _A few minutes later Kakashi peaked his head out of the classroom and beckoned them inside. Both girls walked into the classroom, Corianna walked in with her head held high and a large smile plastered across her face, as if she always belonged there. Whilst Iridessa walked slower and kept her eyes on the ground, avoiding all eye sight, she didn't want to be around so many people she didn't know. "Welcome to our class, my name is Iruka-Sensei, please take a seat". Corianna thanked him and dragged Iridessa to an empty row at the back of class. Iridessa began to fidget nervously, a habit she's had since she was little. "It's okay," Corianna whispered, "This will be fun" Iridessa wanted to believe her best friend, but she knew in her gut that this wasn't just fun and games.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After class was done, the younger ninja-trainees ran out of the classroom, eager to get home. Corianna shoved her notebook into her bag and stood up to stretch. The door then swung open and Kakashi peered his head in. "The Hokage would like to have a word with you two." He said, smiling. Iridessa and Corianna exchanged worried looks as the quickly walked out of the class room and followed Kakashi to the Hokage's office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sarutobi sat in his office, filing the paper work that he had to do. His mind, however, was elsewhere. He was puzzled about the two girls, Corianna and Iridessa. He had seen them fall from the sky two weeks ago, and since he had no clue that they were, he had placed Kakashi and team 7 to watch over them. From what he had gathered from Kakashi's observations, both girls had amazing recovery skills, since both of them had broken almost every bone in their body from the fall. He had also heard that they were both quite beautiful, although his thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on his office door. "Come in." He grunted. He sat up straightly and his eyes widened when he saw who walked in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Corianna walked in behind Kakashi, with Iridessa clutching her arm out of worry. Corianna remained calm, although she was nervous because she was, after all, standing in the office of the most powerful man in the Leaf Village. The Hokage eyed up each of them which game Corianna and uncomfortable feeling. He then asked them both to come over to his desk. "I found these on the ground where you two fell; I think you should have them." He handed a small jade green ball that seemed to be made out of glass to each girl. "What are these?" Corianna heard Iridessa say. As if the little objects understood her, they both began to glow and displayed a message that seemed to be a woman talking. "By smashing the crystal ball you will be granted one hour in your old world, to which you can do as you please. But be warned, you can only use it once." The two jade balls then became dull again, as Corianna and Iridessa looked at each other puzzled. Sarutobi then cleared his throat and began, "Myself and the other Sensei's here in the leaf village would like to offer the two of you and unique opportunity, seeing as you are both fourteen," Both girls looked at him expectantly and he continued, "We would think it best to fast track the both of you so you will graduate the academy with enough time to prepare and enter the chunin exams. To do this, however, you will need to attend the regular academy school as well as night school and additional training. The final exam for the academy is in four months, do you think you two can do it?" Both girls smiled with glee and said in union, "Yes!" Sarutobi then dismissed the two excited ninjas-to-be but called for Kakashi to stay behind. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. "I need you to keep an eye on those two, Kakashi. There's just something off about them. That and as they are not even from this world, we can't be sure what effect they would have here, or what their motives could possibly be. Kakashi nodded and then left the office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Later that evening, Corianna and Iridessa were sitting on the couch watch a soap opera. Both of them weren't really watching however, because they were both transfixed on the two jade balls. Both girls wanted to see if it worked, but they were afraid of going back. Finally, Iridessa spoke up. "Well, I think I'm going to give it a try, I need to go back and get my stuff anyhow." She then stood up and placed the jade ball underneath her shoe. "Wait for me!" Corianna said as she took the same position. They both nodded and smashed the jade balls, and once again both girls were thrown into the darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iridessa woke up lying on her dark blue carpet in her bedroom. She sat up to find her room the exact way she had left it over two weeks ago. Her stylish dark clothes were still scattered on the floor, despite her adoptive mother nagging at her to clean her room. Her vanity table with her makeup remained untouched, and her deep violet curtains remained closed. Not willing to waste any time, Iridessa pulled out every suitcase and bag she could find, and as quietly as she could, started stuffing her clothes, jewelry, makeup and other things into them. She had just finished packing the 8th suitcase, when her attention turned to a certain jacket that was strewn across her bed. She stood up and slipped on the dark leather jacket, the only thing she had left of her biological mother. She zipped up the jacket and proceeded to put her laptop in a smaller bag, before piling up all the suitcases in the middle of her room so she could take them back with her. She looked sadly at her room, knowing this would be the last time she would see it. She then heard voices coming from the downstairs. She crept out of her room and down the dark hallway, down the oak wood stairs and to the formal living room. She heard the grand fireplace crackling and saw the shadows of her adoptive parents as they were sitting by the fireplace. She then heard her father pouring wine and she heard the clanking of glasses. _"Are they celebrating…?"_ Iridessa thought angrily. She knew they didn't love her, but they didn't even seem the slightest bit upset. "Truth be told Harold," Iridessa's mother began, "I'm glad she's gone. These last couple of years she was just a burden to us, and her gothic style was putting a bad image on our name." She her father grunt in approval, and Iridessa had to bit her lip to fight back the tears. _"I knew it!"_ She mentally cursed, "_They never loved me at all! I was just a way for them to gain publicity!" _She then turned and ran up the stairs, careful to not make too much noise. Once she was back in her room she knelt on the floor wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, her body stiffened as she heard the door creak open. She turned around to see her sister standing in the door way. Iridessa stared at the small 6 year old child as she rubbed her eyes. "Iridessa…?" The child began as her eyesight adjusted to the darkness, "Where did you go?" Iridessa then felt a twang of guilt in her stomach; she did like her younger sister, even if they weren't related by blood. And she felt bad for her younger sister too, because unfortunately the younger child was dying. She had been diagnosed with cancer earlier in the year, and even though their family had paid the best doctors to try and treat her it had already spread too far. Iridessa embraced the younger sibling in a hug and took her back to her bed. She tucked her in bed and whispered "It's alright, I'll always be watching over you." To which the younger one replied "You're just like an angel….and angel with black wings." And she dozed off the sleep, leaving Iridessa puzzled at that strange comment from her sister. Iridessa then checked the time on her iPhone and realized that it was almost time to go. She crept back to her room and clutched the many bag handles in her hand as she felt herself and the luggage being pulled into the darkness, and back into the world of shinobi.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Corianna woke up lying on her pink fuzzy couch at one end of her expensive looking bedroom. Her room was tidy and neat, just the way she left it. With no time to waste, she gently pulled out 13 pink polka dot suitcases and began to neatly fold her clothes and lay them inside. After about a half an hour of packing, she paused to take a break. She had filled 11 of the 13 suitcases. And her closet and vanity table were empty. She then grabbed her iPad and shoved it into her purse, along with a variety of photo albums she kept with her. She then crossed her bedroom and opened up the sheer golden curtains and gazed out over her family's professional crafted gardens, which looked magical in the setting sun. She was going to miss this life, this room, her family. Her parents had always been kind to her, and they had always bought her whatever she wanted. They were very strict on her, although she didn't blame them for it. When Corianna was seven years old, her older brother who was sixteen at the time was in a drunk driving accident and was killed. Her parents were left visibly shaken and became over protective of their last child, forcing her to leave school and be homeschooled by tutors. They also made her get fake tans and bleach her hair as well as wear excessive makeup and act like the 'perfect child', which she figured was because they were trying to fill the space left by her brother. Although because of this enormous pressure from her parents, Corianna had developed a very sick and twisted dark side, where she put all of her anger, frustration and hate. She kept this side secret however, because truthfully she was scared of it herself. She then let the curtain fall as she gently pushed the ivory white door open and walked slowly down the grand marble staircase. She then made her was to the kitchen, trying not to be noticed by the maids, where she stuffed two neon pink duffle bags full of chips, chocolate, sweets and cookies before heading back upstairs. Just as she reached her room, the front door opened. Corianna dropped the bags and peered over the marble railing. She saw her mother and father walk into the foyer in silence, the maids taking their coats and shoes away to the closet. Corianna was surprised; she had never seen her mother and father look _that_ awful. Her parent's hair was messy and they were wearing casual clothes that were crumpled. Her mother wasn't wearing makeup, and her father's forehead was wrinkled and he looked drained. "It's okay Shannon," Corianna heard her father begin; "The police will find her, It's only a matter of time" With that her mother embraced her father and they both began to cry. Corianna covered her mouth with her hand so they wouldn't hear her sobbing to herself. She felt completely awful about leaving them, but she knew she had no choice. She crept back into her room on her hands and knees and gathered all the suitcases and duffel bags. Suddenly she noticed a familiar black smoke engulf the room, and she was transported back to the world of shinobi.


	4. Formation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Naruto series characters, please support the original manga/anime . I own my OC's: Iridessa, Corianna, Kai-kun and Ibiki-sensei.**

**Beta Writer: SilverGoldsun - .Day**

**Ok hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated lately I just seriously haven't had time since my exchange in Germany started :( But I promise I will try to update more! Please enjoy my story and feel free to leave feedback for me :D**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A couple months had passed since Iridessa and Corianna had come to the shinobi universe. They were starting to get settled in the village and were showing to be promising students, as both girls were top of the class. Every day, Kakashi would take both of them to the training grounds so they could practice. What Kakashi hadn't been suspecting, however, was that there was something unique about the two girls. Since both Iridessa and Corianna weren't from that universe, they didn't have any chakra. Although, they could still perform jutsu's, taijutsu's and even genjutsus. This made the two girls almost invincible, and if outside forces knew of the two girl's secret weapon, things could go badly. Therefore, this secret was only known between Kakashi, Corianna, Iridessa and the Hokage. Kakashi had also uncovered, despite the girl's lack of chakra, their affinities. Corianna was very strong in water based and fire based moves, whilst Iridessa was very strong in earth and wind types. Another thing he found astounding about the girls was that they would pick up moves instantaneously and neither of them needed to use hand signs to cast a jutsu.

Also, during the past couple months, Corianna and Iridessa had been spending more time and making friends with the fellow ninjas of Konohagakure. Every Friday they would head down to the BBQ restaurant with Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The nine of them had gotten very close, and Corianna always though it was amusing how Naruto and Kiba would fight to sit next to her. Iridessa had also been having luck with guys, as her and Sasuke would often go on walks around Konohagakure together, which made Sakura and Ino jealous.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The academy exam was only four days away, and Corianna was certain that she and Iridessa were ready to become Genin. She had been practicing her water jutsu and she was, needless to say, very powerful at it. She had even picked up some ice style jutsu and snow types as well. She was also a prominent fire user, and could manipulate the flames in any way she wanted. She even was helping Sasuke with his fire ball jutsu. Although today she was helping Shikamaru and Sakura deliver packages to certain businesses around town. Even though she wasn't a real ninja, Kakashi had said that she was perfect for the job. The three of them had just finished delivering the final package and were walking up one of Konohagakures side streets when Shikamaru said "Man, I'm glad that's over. What a drag…" He stretched and yawned, which Corianna responded playfully "Shika, are you always bored on missions?" He smiled at her as said "Nah, it's not that bad when I'm with you…" quickly realizing what he said the embarrassed ninja turned away hiding the blush on his cheeks. Corianna giggled innocently and smiled. Suddenly Sakura spoke up in a rather harsh tone "Corianna, what is it with your friend Iridessa?" Corianna turned and raised an eyebrow at the pink haired ninja, "What do you mean?" she asked questionably. Sakura had a smug look on her face, and replied, "She's so attached to Sasuke, and it's sad really because I can tell he doesn't even like her. She's wasting her time," Corianna clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. _"If this bitch says ONE more thing about Iridessa…she's gonna get it" _Corianna's subconscious though. She then quickly regained her calm composure and supressed the dark Corianna's thoughts. However, Sakura continued, "And besides, she wears so much makeup it makes her look ridiculous, and her clothes? She's totally unstylish…" In less than a second Corianna had Sakura pinned down on the ground with a kunai to her throat. Sakura was gasping for air and Shikamaru was trying to get Corianna off of Sakura. "You say ONE more thing about Iridessa…and I'll rip your fucking throat out!" Corianna growled at Sakura while a twisted smile spread on her face. Sakura saw the sincerity of the words in Corianna's now menacing aqua eyes, and she began to whimper out of fear. Suddenly Corianna snapped back to reality and jumped off Sakura. She then mumbled an apology and ran as fast as she could back to her apartment. Sakura stood up still shaking from fear. She couldn't believe that just happened, she thought Corianna wasn't like that. Shikamaru looked impressed and slightly astonished, he didn't know what to make of the situation either, but he knew there was more to this girl than meets the eye.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Corianna and Iridessa ran up to each other and hugged each other, shouting out of joy along with the rest of the class. All the students had just passed! They were now all officially Genin. Corianna and Iridessa admired each other's leaf village headbands with glee. Corianna then tied the headband around her neck. She and Iridessa went shopping for some appropriate ninja clothing earlier in the week. Corianna was wearing a baby pink tightly fitted crop top, similar to Ino's that showed off her extremely large chest and belly button piercing. She had on mesh black gloves and finger less small gloves over those that helped with her grip. She wore a black mini skirt that just covered her toned butt, with mini grey shorts underneath. She wore black stockings that came to mid-thigh and knee high black ninja boots. She also wore a fang necklace Kiba had given to her, and carried a small leather pouch on her waist which she kept a cute bumble bee purse Naruto had given her. She also wore diamond studs in her three ear piercings up each ear, and she recently got her nose pierced. She also kept her bleach blonde hair, and still wore her usual makeup. Iridessa's outfit was very out of her comfort zone, which Corianna was proud of her for. Iridessa wore a short sports-bra styled top that was electric blue in colour, along with black booty shorts and fishnet stockings and reached mid-thigh on her toned legs. She also wore a similar facial mask like Kakashi. She still kept the dragon earing Corianna had given her all those days ago, and she tied the leaf village head bang around her slim hips. She was also wearing a gold bracelet Kakashi had given her for learning chidori as she was also a lightning type, she though it was sweet of him. While both girls were celebrating, the other students had been paired up with their sensei's and had left. Then after about ten minutes a strong, macho man with intense muscles, dark hair and a battle scar across his left cheek walked into the room. He was followed by a short, skinny boy with long blonde curly hair with pink streaks. He was wearing a lilac and pink long sleeved crop top and tight fitted deep pink capris. He wore his leaf village headband on his forehead proudly. The smaller boy caught the girl's attention, and he flamboyantly walked over and introduced himself to Corianna and Iridessa. "My name is Kai-kun!" He said flipping his hair. Iridessa and Corianna smiled and introduced themselves to which he pulled them both into a bear hug. "Okay, settle down children," The voice of their sensei boomed. "My name is Kenji-sensei and from today on we are squad 13. I expect only the best from my students, and no less. I will not tolerate failure. Understood?" all three new comrades nodded in unison. "Good, now, let's move out on our first mission." And on that note, squad 13 quickly made its way out of the building.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iridessa was enjoying her time with Corianna and Kai, and their new Sensei. She liked going on the mission, even though they were only C or D ranked and they finished them quickly. She was also busy, like her other friends, getting ready for the chunin exams, that would start in around a week. Already the streets of Konohagakure were starting to get busy with teams of wanna-be chunin's. Squad 13 had been given a day off along with some other squads as the Sensei's needed to help prepare. So Corianna, Iridessa, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke had all decided to meet up. Iridessa had decided to wear a black tank top and matching black ruffling skirt. She was wearing black and white striped stockings and fishnet gloves with her converse heels. Corianna was wearing an off-the-shoulder white t-shirt with the UK flag printed on it, and denim shorts with brown leather flats. The group met up just outside the Hokage's building and started walking down the main street. After about half an hour of the group wondering and chatting, Iridessa felt her phone buzz. She pulled it out and saw that it was a reminder, set for exactly 1pm that she was to meet Kakashi for training. She remembered the first time their group came to Iridessa and Corianna's apartment, they were so puzzled by the technology and even more confused and embarrassed when Iridessa and Corianna showed them the Naruto fan art doujinshi. "Oh sorry guys, I gotta go. Important training session!" Iridessa hugged them all good bye and jumped off in the direction of the training grounds. When Iridessa left Naruto approached Corianna, "Hey so, um, wanna go get some ramen?" the blond ninja asked nervously. "Ah sorry Naruto," Corianna replied smiling "Me and Kiba already have plans." She then hugged everyone good bye and then, to her surprise, Kiba took her hand and they ran off around the corner. The rest of the group headed to Ichiraku ramen, although nobody was too busy to notice a certain Uchiha slip out of the restaurant and follow in the direction of Iridessa.


	5. Initiation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Naruto series characters, please support the original manga/anime . I own my OC's: Iridessa, Corianna, Kai-kun and Ibiki-sensei.**

**Beta Writer: SilverGoldsun - .Day**

**Here's chapter five! Things are starting to heat up eh? Please enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Iridessa had been training for a solid half an hour with Kakashi; she was starting to break a sweat but kept her cool. She quickly slammed her fist at the earth, sending the ground shattering under Kakashi's feet, but he dodged. He retaliated her attack with Chidori, and to his surprise she disappeared and was able to land a kick on his back. She smiled to herself that is until the object she kicked turned into a log. _"Dammit! I got logged!" _She thought to herself. She spun around in mid-air to see Kakashi only a breaths width away. She used an air move to distance the two of them as they landed on the disturbed earth. Iridessa then sent a wave of mud surging towards her opponent, which he was just able to dodge. He then ran full speed into her, pinning her against a tree. He held her there for a couple of moments, the two of them breathing heavily from their fight. Then suddenly, before Iridessa knew what was happening she saw Kakashi lean in closer to her face, her deep brown eyes gazed into his one brown and one sharingan eye. She started to close her eyes as she felt their lips brush, _"Gosh, is this really happening?"_ she thought, butterfly's plaguing her stomach. Suddenly before their lips made full contact, Kakashi pulled away and started to walk away towards the village. "Good work today." He said making sure to put his mask back on to cover the blush on his cheeks. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Iridessa slumped down at the base of the tree, being ever more confused on what just happened. Although, not Iridessa or Kakashi knew, that a certain Uchiha lurking in the shadows had just witnessed the entire thing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was two days before the first part of the Chunin exams and the streets of the Leaf village were jam packed with ninjas from all over the world. Corianna decided that she would go for a walk and maybe get to see some of the competition. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a cream coloured tank top with red roses on. She also wore a long feathered necklace and red high heels. She pulled her long blonde hair into a pony tail and did her usual makeup. She also picked up her sketch book and a pencil and she loved to draw on her spare time. She walked through the streets, earning admiring looks from the male populace. She eventually found a quiet street and jumped up into low branch on the tree. She was sitting there for a while, singing to herself and drawing a picture of a black bird when she heard footsteps. She saw three ninjas emerge from around the corner; one was completely dressed in black with a strange looking object on his back. The other, a female had spiky blonde hair and was wearing a lilac dress, fastened at the waist by a red sash. She also carried a large object on her back which resembled a fan. The boy walking at the front of the group was who caught her eye the most however. He had striking red hair and wore a black outfit with a large gourd on his back. _"These ninjas sure have a thing for carrying large objects on their backs…"_ Corianna thought to herself. She suddenly realized who the three ninjas walking towards her were. They were the sand siblings, Temari, Kankouro and Gaara. Her heart started to beat rapidly when she glanced at Gaara again; he was after all her favourite character when she had watched the series. As the sand siblings got closer to the tree she was sitting in she tucked her legs closer to her chest so they wouldn't notice her. She could hear Temari and Kankouro arguing about something, but all her attention was on the red-head shinobi. Suddenly, out of the blue Naruto appeared calling her name. She frowned, _"what could he possibly want?"_ Suddenly Naruto stopped in front of Gaara and narrowed his eyes at him. Temari and Kankouro had stopped their bickering as they noticed the tension growing between the yellow haired ninja and their younger brother. Corianna could tell this wasn't going to end well, and that any moment Gaara would unleash his sand, possibly knocking down the tree and branch she was perched on. Corianna shifted her weight onto her knees and was about to jump away when her pencil rolled off the tree branch. Without even thinking she dived for the pencil but made sure to use her water to bind her feel to the tree branch so she wouldn't fall. She grabbed the pencil but when her eyes look forward, they were only inches from Gaara's handsome face. She gazed into Gaara's emerald green eyes, and she was amazed at how beautiful they were. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks glowing pink and she felt her feet slipping. She then fell directly downward, but was caught by a weird moving substance. Gaara had caught her with his sand and gently put her down on ground. She stood up and quickly brushed off the dirt from her clothes. She looked at Gaara, and he look confused as to why she fell from a tree, although she did note the slight pinkness on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Thanks." Corianna said with a smile before she dashed off into the busier part of town. She could hear Naruto running after her but her heart was pounding too much to hear him calling her. _"Oh my god, I just made a fool of myself in front of Gaara!" _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was late at night, and many of the ninjas in the leaf village were sleeping. One ninja however, suffered from insomnia and couldn't sleep. That ninja was the dark and beautiful Iridessa. She walked into the kitchen of their apartment and drank a glass of milk. She then decided to go for a walk, and quickly threw on a black hoodie and denim skinny jeans with red converse. She heard her room-mate breathing softly as she slept, and with a smile Iridessa jumped out of the window and ran along the roof tops.

She eventually came to a bridge that hung over the water near the bath house. She sighed deeply and she leant over the ledge of the bridge, listening to the running water and seeing the moon and stars reflection in the water. Iridessa couldn't believe that it had almost been a year since she and Corianna had come to this world. She hadn't really missed much about the other world, except maybe some of the food. However, she felt more at home in Konohagakure then she had ever felt back on earth. She then felt something poke her hip from inside the jeans. She reached into the front pocket and pulled out a silver diamond studded ring. Her eyes opened in surprise, as it was the engagement ring given to her by the man her parents were going to make her marry when she still lived on Earth. She suddenly was hit with a flood of memories of her parents, her dying sister and all the pain she had felt when she saw the life drain from her biological mother's eyes. She then wiped away a tear from her left eye, and in one decisive movement, tossed the ring into the fast flowing river below her feet. Suddenly, the shinobi turned around, "Who's there?" She asked cautiously, her hand gripping a Kunai. She then noticed Sasuke walking closer to her from one end of the bridge. She sighed and put the Kunai away. "Sasuke? What're you doing out here so late?" She asked smiling. The handsome ninja shrugged and said "Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" to which she replied, "I couldn't sleep, and I though a walk would clear my mind." Sasuke nodded and put his hands in his pockets. A couple moments of silence passed between the two friends, although Iridessa could tell that Sasuke wanted to ask her something. She arched and eyebrow at him expectantly and folder her arms across her chest. He then looked at her nervously and said, "I saw what happened with Kakashi and you at the training grounds earlier…" Iridessa felt her cheeks flush red and she looked down at the ground. "Wha…what of it?" She stuttered, avoiding Sasuke's eyes. "Do you…like him?" Iridessa couldn't help but hear the jealously in Sasuke's voice. She instantly felt her heart rate pick up as she yelled defensively "It's none of your business! So leave me alone!" She then turned and transported via wind back to her bedroom. Sasuke scowled at the ground and mumbled "So she does…." The young Uchiha didn't want to admit it, but he was jealous that Iridessa liked Kakashi, and he was angry at himself for liking her.


	6. First exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Naruto series characters, please support the original manga/anime . I own my OC's: Iridessa, Corianna, Kai-kun and Ibiki-sensei.**

**Beta Writer: SilverGoldsun - .Day**

**Ahhhh Germany is so wonderful! Guys seriously you should all go on exchange :D Anyways back to the story, I am still going to try to keep updating as much as I can, I think I will do it like last time and upload two chapters are once, that way you all have more to read, yey or ney?**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The day of the written portion of the chunin exams had arrived! Corianna woke up early, her body numb with excitement. She saw Iridessa still sleeping, and decided to let her friend sleep in and make breakfast for the two of them. She was making bacon and egg, when she suddenly remembered the incident with Gaara yesterday, which made her face palm and blush deeply. _"He's so cute…"_ She thought to herself _"and I made the biggest fool of myself. I should apologize to him properly today." _Just then Iridessa shuffled into the kitchen and yawned, looking like she had been up all night. "Morning!" Corianna said placing a plate of breakfast in front of her friend and a carton of milk. "How are you so energetic?" Iridessa asked while eating her breakfast. "Um…." Corianna started as her cheeks turned red. "I'm just excited for the exam." She smiled while eating her breakfast. Iridessa gave her a sly look; she could tell that the exam wasn't the only thing on her friends mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iridessa and Corianna arrived at the exam room just on time, and met up with their partner Kai and some other friends. Iridessa had curled her hair so it hung in perfectly formed ringlets. She wore a fitted black corset dress, light purple tights and black flats. She wore the leaf village head band around her thigh, and she wore a long silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant at the end. Corianna made sure to look her best today, to try and impress a certain sand shinobi. She had her hair in two high pig tails with pink bows in each. She wore a white sundress that had a sweetheart neckline and reached mid-thigh with pink stars dotted over. She also wore matching pink flats and did her makeup to look like a doll. She wore gold bow earing and a pocket watch necklace, with her shinobi headband tied around her left arm. She knew her look worked, because many guys were checking her out and whistling at her, although the one guy she wanted to find couldn't be seen. Then the doors opened and the ninjas walked into the exam room. Corianna sat at the second row from the back with all her friends, although there was one more space to her right. She glanced around the room, hoping to see Gaara, although she couldn't spot him. _"Is he…not coming?"_ she though, a look of disappointment crossing her face. Suddenly she noticed movement as the three sand sibling came into the room. Corianna looked down at the desk, pretending she didn't notice. Suddenly she heard a deep voice ask, "Can I sit here?" Corianna looked up and standing at the end of the desk was none other than Gaara. Corianna felt her heart rate instantly speed up and her cheeks blushed. "Y-yeah, of course." She managed with a smile. He grunted in response and sat down. Then Kenji-sensei started his speech on the rules of the exam. Corianna wasn't really paying attention however, she was too focused on the fact that Gaara was sitting next to her. She then reached down to fix her dress and accidently her hand brushed against his. She blushed furiously as he gave her a quick sideways glace and looked away, his own cheeks blushing. Corianna then put both her hands in her lap just as Kenji-sensei had finished his speech. She then felt someone poke her leg, and she turned her head to look at him. Both their cheeks glowing pink. "Good luck." He said in his calm monotone voice. Corianna felt her stomach fill with butterfly's although she was able to manage a "You too." Before the exams were distributed and the first part of the chunin exams begun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The chunin exams were over within an hour, and Corianna couldn't believe how completely ridiculous the tenth question was. She along with her friends gathered her stuff and she walked out into the isle. She noticed Gaara walk over to his two siblings without saying a word. Temari and Kankouro were bickering about something that Corianna couldn't make out. With a sudden urge of adrenaline and determination, Corianna approached Gaara. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he slowly turned around with an 'I will kill you' Expression in his eyes. Once he saw who was standing in front of him however, his eyes softened. Corianna smiled and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and said, "Hey, um. I'm sorry about yesterday, you know, when I fell from the tree." She blushed deeply at the embarrassing memory. Gaara game the smallest hint of a smile and replied, "It's no trouble." Corianna then stared into his light emerald eyes; she found them almost hypnotic and completely captivating. She then giggled as she realized that she was almost a foot taller than him, why she never noticed before she didn't know. Garra raised an invisible eyebrow at her, and she continued in a shy voice, "So, um. Me and Iridessa are throwing a party later for the people who passed the test. I was wondering if um, you and your siblings would wanna come? It starts at 7." Gaara stared at her wide-eyed, he had never been to a party before, and nobody had spoken to him in a kind way like that in his life, he was completely at a loss of words. He then felt his brother lean on his shoulder and say joyfully, "We would love to come, beautiful." Corianna smiled widely while Gaara shrugged Kankouro off. "Great! I will see you guys then." She smiled joyfully and then, without warning she embraced Gaara in a quick hug. She then gently squeezed his right hand and ran off to catch up with her group of friends. Gaara then looked down at his hand. His whole body still felt warm from when she had embraced him, and her candy scented perfume hung in the air. Gaara didn't quite know what to do, he had never been hugged like that before and he wasn't sure what to make of the weird feeling he got whenever he saw her. Another thing he noticed was that, whenever she was around, Shukaku's voice in his head became silent and his sand never blocked her when she got close to him, like it did with other people. Temari and Kankouro exchanged puzzled looks before walking passed their stunned younger brother and out into the open air. "_That girl…"_ Gaara thought to himself, "_is something else."_


	7. After party: Part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Naruto series characters, please support the original manga/anime . I own my OC's: Iridessa, Corianna, Kai-kun and Ibiki-sensei.**

**Beta Writer: SilverGoldsun - .Day**

**Hallo! Sorry guys I haven't updated as much as I would've liked too, but please keep reading, things are only just getting started! :D and I love it when you guys leave feedback so please do! :) Also I lost my charger for my laptop so It might be a little while before I update again (like two weeks max). ENJOY 3**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Corianna and Iridessa were busy cleaning their semi-messy apartment for the party that night. They had invited around 50 people, and a couple others that they knew around the town, however what Corianna really wanted to know was if Gaara was actually going to show up. She suddenly paused her polishing, _"Why is he always on my mind these days? I need to get a grip."_ She though calmly to herself. Iridessa had noticed her friends seeming odd behaviour the past couple days, so with a gleam in her eye she walked over to Corianna and poked her friend playfully on the shoulder. "Yeah?" Corianna asked her voice filled with caution. "Soooo, who is he?" Iridessa asked a smile spreading across her face and she leant against the wall. Corianna's cheeks turned pink as she stuttered, "No...Nobody, I don't know what you're talking about." Corianna then walked off to the kitchen to put away the cleaning supplies, with Iridessa in tow. "Come on Corianna! I can tell these things. Just tell me who it is. Or better yet! Let me guess?" Iridessa had a cheeky grin on her face, and Corianna gave her a sly sideways glance. Suddenly Iridessa clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "Its Gaara, isn't it?!" Corianna felt her entire face become hot. "Yeah, it is." She replied twirling her hair with her fingers nervously. "Oh my gosh! That's so cute! So that's why you guys were all buddy-buddy earlier." Iridessa grinned at Corianna. Corianna returned the grin and said "Actually, he sat next to me by surprise. But still, it was nice. But hey, what's going on with you and Sasuke? He said something about you and Kakashi at the training grounds, but he didn't reveal anything else." Corianna sat on one of the empty counter tops and looked inquisitively at her friend. Now it was Iridessa's turn to blush. "Uh, nothing really. We just um…" Iridessa didn't know how to say it without sounds strange, so she just came out with it. "We almost kissed." Corianna's mouth dropped when she heard her friend utter those words. "Oh my god! You and Kakashi? Whoa, did not see that coming, although not going to lie, its cute…" Corianna jumped down from the counter and started to walk out of the kitchen. "No wonder Sasuke was jealous." Iridessa pondered what her friend just said, and then it all made sense to her. Sasuke Uchiha like her, and was jealous of Kakashi. She started to feel bad for the way she had yelled at him the other day on the bridge, although her guilt was soon forgotten because Corianna was forcing her to get ready, as the party guests would be arriving soon.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was 11:30pm, and the party was in full swing. Around 70 people had turned up and were all crammed into the apartment. The house was getting warm from all the dancing bodies, and the music's bass was turned up so loud you could hear the music down the street. Everyone had dressed up a little fancier for the party, although nobody looked as good as Iridessa and Corianna. Iridessa had straightened her hair, and wore shimmering eyeliner and deep purple eye shadow and red lipstick. She wore a one strap shiny silver dress that just reached over her hips and was cut out in places and studded with diamonds. She also wore sparkly silver platform shoes with straps, and silver accessories to accentuate the look. Corianna had curled her hair and wore a black bow headband. She did a sunset themed makeup with her usual black winged eyeliner and pink lips. Her dress was strapless, skin tight and bright pink with sparkles. She wore similar shoes to Iridessa, but with a smaller heel, as she was self-conscious of her height. Corianna was dancing with her friends when she heard the doorbell ring. She suddenly got excited _"Finally he's here."_ She thought eagers and she squeezed her way through the pulsating crowd. She went to the door, her heart pounding and a smile on her face. When she opened the door however, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. The three sound ninjas smiled at her and she let them in. She then felt slightly irritated that Gaara wasn't going to show. She then went over to the jam-packed kitchen and started passing out the alcohol, because if he wasn't going to show, she was still going to have fun.

While Corianna and majority of the party were busy taking shots and dancing to the incredibly loud rave music, Iridessa made her way to the back of the living room, winding her way through the dancing bodies to grab some fruit punch, as she didn't drink alcohol. She filled her cup up to the brim and she turned around to make her way back to the kitchen. She then felt someone's arm knock hers, accompanied by a splashing sound. She looked at her hand and saw the cup was empty, suddenly she heard Sakura shouting but she couldn't hear what she was saying because of the music. She then saw a few people standing around Sakura laughing hysterically. She then looked down at Sakura's white t-shirt, and she could just make out through the strobe and multicolored lights a huge pinkish-reddish stain. Iridessa then realized that her drink has been spilt all over Sakura, and she couldn't stop but burst out in laughter. Sakura then turned and ran out of the party. Iridessa then made her way to the kitchen and told Corianna what had happened, which made her half-drunk friend almost collapse from laughing. "Serves her right!" Iridessa heard her say. Suddenly, Corianna pulled on Iridessa's arm and dragged her into the mass of the dancing crowd. Corianna then jumped up on the dining room table that was pushed up against the wall, "Come on!" she saw her friend mouth. Once both girls were standing on the table they began to dance wildly, earning some shouts of approval from some of the guys in the crowd.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was around midnight and the party showed no signs of dying down. Corianna though it was amazing how much of a success this night had been so far, and she no longer felt down by a certain sand shinobi not showing up, as the alcohol mixed with the pounding music and flashing lights made her mind turn into a dancing mush. She then jumped down to re-fill her cup with whatever alcohol was on the table. She felt some people groping her as she passed through the crowd, but she didn't really care. Iridessa was still parting up on the table, and had been joined by Tenten. Who knew she was such a party animal? Corianna then downed half a cup of whiskey and coughed at the burning sensation. She noticed a mist village shinobi passed out in the corner. She then felt a familiar chakra signature approaching her front door, although she wasn't sure if her drunken mind was imagining it. To confirm or disprove her suspicions she wobbled her way over to the front door. She opened the door and her eyes squinted as the light from the hallway almost blinded her. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light and her heart skipped a beat. Standing in front of her was Gaara. He was wearing a burgundy short sleeved shirt and long black pants. A simple outfit but it looked stunning on him. She grinned and welcomed the three sand siblings inside. Temari was imminently pulled into the dance floor by a group of guys, and Kankouro was taken by the hand of a shy Hidden cloud girl who led him to the kitchen. Corianna then could start to feel a slight blush on her cheeks and nerves building up in her stomach. She wasn't sure whether to ask Gaara to dance, or just talk, not that talking would be much of an option with the loud music. She turned her attention to the red-haired shinobi and she could feel that he was uncomfortable, as he wasn't used to being in large crowds like this. She then gently slid her hand into his, and even though her vision was slightly hazy from the alcohol and the strobe lights, she could tell he was blushing. She then gently tugged on his hand and brought him to the kitchen. Some ninjas gave him strange looks, but didn't comment. Corianna then pulled out two small glasses and poured a clear liquid into it called 'Vodka'. She handed him the glass and held the other in her hand. "Drink it in one go." She said and she quickly drank hers. Gaara stared at the glass, and he wasn't sure what he was doing but he tipped up the glass as the strong burning alcohol enveloped his senses.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After a couple of those 'vodka' drinks, Gaara was starting to relax. Corianna had pulled him into the dancing crowd and once again he found that when she was around him Shukaku's voice disappeared, he was still slightly cautious however, because his sister have forbade him from brining his sand with him, so he had no immediate defence mechanism if something happened. He wasn't too concerned now however, as most of his attention was on the beautiful girl he was dancing closely with. He thought she truly was beautiful, even if she did look a little on the fake on the side. And he admired her outgoing personality. He also felt something else towards her, although he still didn't understand that emotion. The closest way he could describe it was whenever he saw her, his hear beat sped up, he cheeks became hot and his stomach felt jittery and nervous. It was around 3am, and some of the party guests were starting to wobble their way home, and about 10 ninjas had passed out in the kitchen. Gaara then noticed Corianna pressing her chest up against him and her mouth was at his ear, she whispered "Come with me." He obediently followed her through the crowd towards a closed door, their hands intertwined. She then pushed open the door and the both slipped inside. It was dark in the room, except for a one large window that was letting in the moon light. There was nobody else in the room, just him and Corianna.

His eyes then adjusted to the lighting and he saw it was a bedroom. There was a closet and one end of the room and next to that a vanity table filled with makeup. There were suitcases placed around the room, and underneath the window was a large double bed. Corianna went over to the closet and put her shoes inside. She then removed her accessories and laid them down on the vanity table. Gaara stood at the door, frozen, as if he shouldn't be in that spot. She then looked at him with her ocean-blue eyes and walked over to him. She took both his hands in hers and looked him dead in the eye. "Gaara, I'm really happy you came tonight." She began. The red-haired shinobi nodded in response. His throat had gone dry and his heart was beating so fast he thought he would explode. Before he knew what he was doing he blurted out, "Why do I feel like this around you?" She looked startled at the sudden comment, but then she smiled and asked, "What do you mean?" He then looked down for a second, trying to find the right words. "When I'm with you…"He began, "I feel like I never want anything bad to happen to you, my heart beats fast…"He paused, "I get nervous and I want to be with you all the time." He suddenly blushed deeply, realizing what he said must've sounded ridiculous. She giggled sweetly and replied, "it's okay, Gaara…"She looked him deeply in the eyes. "I feel the same way." She then leant closer to him and kissed him. Her lips were so soft, and her body was warm against his. He let his instincts take over, and before he knew it they were both lying on the bed, making out. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered "I never want this to end." He kissed her in reply. Suddenly she started to look drowsy and tired. He then propped up the pillows on the bed and sat down. She shuffled closer to him and leant on his shoulder, holding his hand. In a couple of moments she was sleeping, and Gaara didn't want to move, because for once in his life, the Sand shinobi felt at peace.


	8. After party: Part two

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Naruto series characters, please support the original manga/anime . I own my OC's: Iridessa, Corianna, Kai-kun and Ibiki-sensei.**

**Beta Writer: SilverGoldsun - .Day**

**So now I have a three week holiday because its October holidays in Germany! (It's actually only two weeks off but I'm sick so I've stayed off all this week) So here's the next part! It's a lil short but keep reading the tension and drama is only just beginning! Love you guys and please keep giving me feedback :D**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Iridessa was still dancing when she saw Corianna and Gaara slip out of the crowd and into her bedroom. Iridessa smiled to herself and got down from the table. It was around 3 in the morning, and a lot of people were starting to leave. The apartment was pretty much trashed, and Iridessa was wondering how long it would take to clean it up. She then made her way through the still dancing crowd, and she slipped into her own bedroom that was opposite from Corianna's. She could still hear the pounding music from the main part of the apartment, but she was glad to be alone in her room. She opened the window on the long back wall of the room and sat on her bed which was opposite the window, letting the cool late spring air come in through the window. She then stripped off her party clothes and put on a pair a black leggings and a loose black tank top. She then put on black leather combat boots and climbed out the window onto the roof.

She stood on the roof overlooking the leaf village and decided to head down to the small lake at one end of the village. She easily hopped over the roof tops, careful not to disturb the sleeping residents. She eventually came to the lake and sat on the small dock protruding from the ground. She then began to sing to herself while looking at her reflection in the water, "Don't you have a word to show what may be done, have you never heard a way to find the sun, tell me all that you may know…" She paused and tipped her hear slight upwards towards the star filled sky, "Show me what you have to show, won't you come and say, If you know the way to blue?" She then paused in her singing; a single tear escaped her eye and fell down her cheek. She was remembering that song, the one her biological mother always used to sing, and then that one day when Iridessa came home…so much blood. She suddenly snapped out of her phase and looked towards a rustling sound coming from a bush. Just as she turned her head, a certain tall, white haired ninja emerged. He had heard her angelic singing voice and decided to see what she was up to, greeting her with a friendly "Hello, Iridessa." He started walking towards her and stopped when he was only a foot away from her. She looked up at him, her cheeks blushing although she hoped he couldn't tell in the darkness. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked softly. She nodded in response. All her mind could think of was how they almost kissed the other day. He then sat next to her on the dock letting his feel hang over the side, almost touching the water. "How come you left the party?" He asked. She looked at him with a surprised expression on her face. She herself didn't know why she decided to leave, she just did. "I don't know. I just wanted some fresh air." She said quickly. "You know…" Kakashi began, "You shouldn't really be out on the streets this late. You might get mistaken for someone causing trouble." She muttered 'Sorry' in reply and he chuckled. "How about I walk you home?" She smiled in reply as he took her hand and helped her up. He walked her back through the streets of Konohagakure, the two of them talking about their lives and cracking the occasional joke which made the other laugh. Eventually Iridessa could hear the rave music and knew they were almost at her and Corianna's apartment. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that soon she and Kakashi would have to depart, because she knew that over the months she had developed feelings for the Copy Ninja.

They reached the stair well and she turned around so she was facing him. "Thanks for walking me back, Kakashi-sensei." She smiled at him and began to walk up the stairs. She then felt him grasp her arm and turn her around. She looked wide eyed at him. "If I do something, will you promise to keep it between the two of us?" he asked her, with no emotion in his voice. Her heart began to race, "what is he thinking of?" she pondered. She then nodded her head in reply. He then let go of her arm and pulled off his face mask. He then took a step closer to her, and in one swift movement kissed her firmly on her red-stained lips. She stood there shocked, but only for a moment, before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he put one arm on her waist. Suddenly he broke from the kiss and took a step back, breaking their embrace. Iridessa looked puzzled and her mind turned into a fuzzy jumble of emotions. He quickly slipped on his face mask and looked at the ground. "Goodnight." He spoke and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Iridessa then made her way up the stairs, a ridiculous grin spread on her face and she entered the apartment. She then went over to the stereo and turned it off; she then began ushering the remaining party guests out of the apartment as it would be dawn soon. She then went to her bedroom and climbed into bed, and she drifted off to sleep with a smile still on her face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Corianna awoke in the morning lying on her front she squinted her eyes open and her head throbbed with a slight hangover. She groaned and sat up, her eyes blurry. Suddenly she blinked and snapped to her senses; she could tell she wasn't alone in her room. She quickly opened the curtains and let light pour into her room, and there sitting with his arms folded on her vanity tables chair was Gaara. He had his head bowed and eyes closed. She peered at him and wondered what he was doing there. Suddenly she was hit with fuzzy memories from the night before, and red-ness plagued her cheeks. She slowly slipped out of the bed and stood on the floor. She crept past Gaara and grabbed her clothes and slipped off to the bathroom to get ready. She tripped over three or four passed-out bodies on her way there.

When Gaara had heard her leave he stood up and stretched. He didn't what compelled him to stay with her the whole night; he just had a feeling he should. He suddenly felt Shukaku's annoying voice play in his head "Kill her, Kill her she's in our way." Gaara blinked and pushed the beast's voice to the back of his head. He then checked that nobody was looking and started to examine the items on Corianna's vanity table. He was curious to find out more about this mysterious shinobi. He then spotted; sitting on the corner of the table was a small white box. Gaara picked up this mysterious white box and casually flipped open the lid. He eyes widened in surprise when he saw what was inside. The contents of the box consisted of a silver band ring, with a large diamond on top, and two rubies either side of the gem. Inside the ring was engraved '_love forever'_. Gaara stood looking puzzled at the ring; the only thought that crossed his mind was "What…is this? An engagement ring or something?" He then inhaled deeply, realizing that that was the only possibility, she was engaged. "But to who?" His mind raced, trying to figure out an answer.

He then heard the click of the door as Corianna slipped into the room. He looked up at her as she softly closed the door. Her hair was pulled back into a single braid with her side bangs pinned back with three bow clips. She was wearing a spaghetti strap empire waistline deep purple dress and diamond earrings. She wore leather sandals on her feel and the leaf head band on her neck. She turned to face him and her aqua eyes widened in surprise. "G-Gaara…I thought you were sleeping." She spoke softly. He stared at her and he was taken aback by how pretty she was. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but still he though she was so pretty, he then spoke "You look beautiful." Sudden realizing what he said he looked down at the floor and folded his arms. She giggled and thanked him. She felt happy inside, because this was the first time anyone aside from family had seen her without makeup. Gaara then remembered the white box he was holding and without her noticing slipped it into his pocket. She then looked at the clock on the bedside table and opened her mouth wide, "Shit! It's 10am already?!" She then rushed over to the vanity table and began frantically applying her makeup. Gaara watched astonished, he didn't know how much makeup she wore, and he thought that in all honestly, she was hiding her real face under the makeup. She then fixed her hair and turned to him, her makeup making her look almost doll-like. "I'm sorry Gaara, I gotta run. I promised Ino and Kiba I would help them deliver some packages in half an hour." She then blushed and pulled him into a hug. The sand shinobi stood still for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that, embracing each other for a couple of minutes, before Corianna reluctantly pulled away. "I'll see you soon, ok?" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Oh and, you can let yourself out whenever." She winked at the blushing sand shinobi and with a final wave of her hand, Gaara heard her gently footsteps walk out the door and begin to run further and further away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	9. Second exam, Start!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series or Naruto series characters, please support the original manga/anime . I own my OC's: Iridessa, Corianna, Kai-kun and Ibiki-sensei.**

**Beta Writer: SilverGoldsun - .Day**

**Here it is! Chunin exams forest of death HERE WE GO! who knows what's in store for our characters? hehe. Please continue to read fave/like/whatever and leave feedback! I wanna know what you guys think :D**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was the day before the second part of the chunin exams which was the forest of death. Tension had begun to grow between the foreign shinobi as everyone knows that the forest of death wasn't to be taken lightly. Since it was a Friday, Iridessa, Corianna and their friends were heading to the BBQ restaurant, a tradition they had kept for almost a year now.

Iridessa, Kai and Corianna arrived at the restaurant dressed in their ninja gear from just finishing a mission. As the three ninjas walked into the restaurant they were called over to their usually table with their friends, and Iridessa giggled as Naruto and Kiba had saved a spot in between the two of them for Corianna. The group spent a couple hours there catching up on each other's lives and swapping information that they had learned on the foreign ninjas. Corianna was making sure to keep note of any information she picked up on her opponents so she would have an idea what she was up against. She could feel the dark Corianna's excitement building, but she supressed the thoughts and carried on talking to her friends. Kiba then exhibited a low pitched growl in the direction of the door, and the group looked at him puzzled. Akumaru bared his teeth, mimicking his master. "Kiba, what's the matter with you?" Ino asked rolling her eyes at him. "It's…him." Kiba snarled as a red head sand shinobi and his siblings walked through the door of the restaurant. The group glanced at Gaara, and Corianna could feel her cheeks blush as she looked down at her plate to try and hide herself. The group then looked away and continued eating, "What's the big deal?" Choji asked stuffing his mouth with food. Kiba narrowed his eyes, "I just have a bad feeling about him." Corianna suddenly felt several pairs of eyes look at her. She raised her head, exposing her blushing cheeks. Due to his loud voice and childish stupidity, Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and exclaimed, "Whoa! You ok Corianna? Your cheeks are red!" She widened her eyes at him as she felt her cheeks blush deeper. "Yes! I'm fine! It's nothing." She smiled as the blonde ninja raised an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly Ino leaned on the table with a mischievous look on her face. "Soooo…" She began, looking directly at Corianna. "That red-haired sand ninja is kinda cute, hmm?" She smirked playfully. Corianna then smiled to herself and whispered "…yeah…" Suddenly her friends burst out in a chorus of 'awww's' loud enough for people in the mist village to hear. "No, wait!" Corianna protested, "Not like that! I mean like….like" she stuttered. Ino began laughing hysterically and their other friends gasped in surprise and whispered to each other. Naruto and Kiba frowned and cursed under their breath. Corianna then felt Iridessa grab her right arm and Kai grab her left. "Sorry guys," Iridessa began, "We're late for a mission." They both pulled Corianna to her feet. "Bye guys!" Kai chimed in cheerfully as they pulled Corianna from their booth and out the door. The three of them ran down the street and ducked into an alley way.

Corianna slumped against a wall and buried her face into her hands. She then looked up and smiled gratefully, "thanks guys, you saved me back then." Iridessa and Kai laughed and sat down against the wall next to Corianna. "It's no problem; I could tell they would cause a scene. And quite frankly I'm not a fan of drama." Kai replied. The three of them sat quietly in the alley way. The mood then became tense and gloomy when Iridessa spoke out, "The forest of death is tomorrow…do you think…anyone will actually die?" They all sat there, the sudden realization hitting them that there was a possibility that one of them could be dead at that time tomorrow. Kai then cheerfully spoke out, "But we're ninja! Leaf ninja at that! We won't let ourselves die tomorrow." The three of them smiled and stood in the alleyway. "How about we go train some more, just to be extra prepared?" Iridessa suggested, brushing dirt of her black spandex shorts. Kai and Corianna smiled and nodded in unison, and the three of them headed off to the training grounds to prepare for their hardest challenge yet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iridessa awoke frantically, the sunlight pouring through her window and birds chirping in the mourning sunlight. She ran to her friend's room and pounded on the door. "Wake up! We have to meet Kai in half an hour!" She heard Corianna shout 'Oh Shit!' as she heard her friend digging through the wardrobe for her ninja clothes. Iridessa then headed off to the bathroom to get ready, excitement building in her for the exam.

Corianna and Iridessa ate quickly and locked up their apartment to begin their rush to meet Kai at the north gate. Iridessa wore a black sports-bra styled shirt with white stripes. She wore her usual black spandex shorts, her black face mask, fishnet gloves and striped stockings to match her shirt. She wore deep blue sparkly eye shadow and put her hair in two high pigtails, with the ends curled. Corianna wore a sky blue crop top that exposed her stomach. She wore fishnet gloves and stockings and knee high ninja shoes. She had on a light grey skort that was almost too short. She pulled her hair into twin braids and tied white ribbons at the ends, leaving her side bangs out, and she wore her usual makeup. Both ninjas proudly wore their headbands around their necks. The two ladies arrived at the gate exactly on time, although Kai was nowhere to be seen. "What the fuckkk?" Corianna kicked the ground impatiently, "Where is he?" Iridessa shrugged in reply. She was a little ticked off herself, because oh course Kai chose one of the most important days of their lives to be late. Suddenly they her familiar voice calling them and Kai was sprinting towards them. His blonde wavy hair was loose and flowing majestically around his girl-ish face, and was pushed back by his leaf headband that he wore on his forehead. He wore a skin tight neon pink crop top with long sleeves and tight black cropped pants. He halted in front of them and crouched over catching his breath. "What the hell took you so long?" Corianna asked folding her arms. Kai then stood up and held up a small brown bag. Iridessa and Corianna exchanged puzzled looks. Kai smiled at them and pulled out three charm bracelets. They were shiny silver and looked expensive, and each bracelet had 4 charms attached, two K's, one L and the number 13. The Letters for each of their names and the 13 for their team's number. Kai handed one to each of them, and they all eagerly put the beautiful bracelets on their wrists. "Kai…" Iridessa began, "Their beautiful. But what's this all for?" She smiled at him. Kai shrugged and casually replied, "It's just a good luck charm, and besides, you two are my best friends, and I thought we should have something to remember out team by." As if on instinct the team huddled into a group hug, and then set off for the forest of death, determination in their eyes.


End file.
